Akatsuki Drama Never Ends
by asuna-chibi
Summary: The Akatsuki is splitting up now,and everyone is miserable.Especially Deidara.He doesn't want it that way.But what can he do since he's the youngest?SasoDei ItaDei DeiTobi


**Akatsuki Drama Never Ends**

**Chapter 1:The Beginning of Badness**

_" Sasori no Danna,hurry it up,un! "_** Deidara called,rushing Sasori to hurry and pack.**_" O.K,O.K,I'm going! "_**Sasori yelled back,annoyed.Deidara has been calling him for the past hour...S!Deidara was getting frustrated.**_ "HOW MUCH LONGER,SASORI DANNA?!?! "_** Deidara called.Sasori opened the door and ran up to Deidara's face. **_"As long as it takes..."_** Sasori said closing up on Deidara.Deidara nodded,then sat down on the chair.Sasori went back to the room and slammed the door.Deidara huffed.He was getting tired of waiting.He looked around the room,and spotted Itachi sitting on the table in the kitchen.Deidara got up and strolled to the table.Itachi didn't notice because he was reading a letter.Deidara walked in front of him and snatched the letter.Itachi,surprsied,tried to grab it back,but Deidara held him with one arm.As he read the letter,he looked confused.Then,he read it again:**

_Do to the misunderstanding,there will be a change.The Akatsuki will have to_

_split up for now.Until we can find a way_

_to fix this problem._

_Nobody knows why this is happening but me.And nobody will know except _

_for me.So,no questions asked,and _

_I mean it.If you are confuse,please_

_see Sasori or me._

_Thank you,_

_A.L__(Akatsuki Leader)_

**Deidara looked at the note one more time until he figured out it was serious.Deidara looked at Itachi,who stared back at him.Itachi snatched the note and went to his room.Then,he slammed the door as well,and on the inside,you could hear him cursing.Deidara walked up to the door and knocked slightly.No answer.So Deidara went to his room,and opened the door.Sasori wasn't in there.Deidara searched the room for him,but couldn't find him.Deidara left and went in the hall closet.There,he felt like something hard was going through his heart.A wood pole of some sort.Deidara just sat there,quietly crying.Then,he saw a shadow in front of the door.He quickly wiped away his tears,but his face was still wet.It was Sasori who opened the door.When Sasori saw the note in Deidara's hand,he smiled sadly.Deidara tried to force a smile on his face,but it came out in tears.Sasori hugged Deidara and rocked him back and forth in his arms.Deidara cried more,now that he finally realized he wasn't able to see Sasori again for a while.2 months,or 200 months,he still couldn't bear it.Deidara got out of Sasori's arms and ran towards the entrance door.He ran out the rock like door thinggy and ripped off his coat,revealing his fishnet shirt and black sweat pants.He ran towards the lake and put his back against the tree.He looked back at the Akatsuki hideout from behind the tree.He started to huff and then looked away.When he was calmed a little,he looked at the skies.It was dark and cloudy.This was the perfect day for this moment in time.And he thought being a villian would mean he would never cry again,well,he was obviously wrong.He slid down the tree and burried his face in his knees.**

**Back at the hideout,everybody else got the notice,too.They all crowded around Sasori and Deidara's room,to ask the questions they needed answers for.Sasori just pushed them all aside.**_" Well,what's going on here? " _**Kisame asked,gritting his teeth.Sasori glared at Kisame and looked around the crowd once more.He looked for Itachi,he looked for Deidara as well.**_" Have any of you seen Ita or Dei? "_** Sasori Asked,and everybody looked around,shrugging and talking to eachother.Sasori walked out of the hall,and into the kitchen.Itachi wasn't there.Nor Deidara.So,Sasori strolled outside of the lair,enraged,sad,and a little bit curious.He was enraged that he couldn't find Deidara or Itachi.He was sad that the whole Akatsuki family was to be apart.And his curiousity was on the fact **_Why did Leader choose me to answer the questions when I knew-_**.That's when Sasori saw Deidara's long blonde hair behind a tree.Sasori slowly and silently walked to the tree.He looked around it and saw Deidara's face in his knees.Sasori slumped down the opposite side of the tree which Deidara was on.He kept looking at Deidara to see if he were to notice him.But,it seemed Deidara was in too much pain to notice.Sasori walked in front of him, and saw his face in his knees. Sasori knelt down and stroked Deidara's head.Deidara slowly lifted his face from his knees.Sasori smiled gently and hugged Deidara tight.Deidara looked at Sasori's coat as he was held in the hug.**

_How can he do this?HOW?!_** Itachi thought to himself. Then,he pounded the wall and held his fist there for a meer moment.Kisame walked in and saw the dent in the wall.He also looked at Itachi's hand and saw blood dripping down.Kisame raised an eyebrow and looked back at Itachi.Itachi leaned up against the wall and put his hand to his head.Kisame could tell he was frustrated.Then, Itachi skittered across the wall as the door opened, trying to dodge from getting hit.It was Hidan who nearly killed the Sharigan user.Itachi stared at Hidan until Hidan looked away, scared.**

_" So,Kisame. Did you get the forum? "_** Hidan asked.Kisame looked through his stuff and lifted up a piece of yellow paper.Kisame turned back to Hidan and smirked.**_" Maybe I did, maybe I didn't..."_** Kisame said, still smirking.Hidan went to Kisame and looked up at him with evil eyes.**_" Don't forget, your still half human. I can kill you anytime I want. And if you try to do anything to me, it won't really affect me. "_** Hidan said, wiping Kisame's smirk away.Kisame handed Hidan the paper, looking blankly at him.Hidan smiled and went away.Kisame growled and turned to Itachi,who was now laying on the floor.Kisame held back a chuckle.Itachi looked up at Kisame and glared.Kisame stopped and stepped outside, leaving Itachi stranded in the room.Outside the door, he could hear Kisame talking to Kakuzu.**_ " What do you think is wrong with Itachi-sama? "_** Kisame said.**_ " I think he's going through his mood swings again. "_** Kakuzu replied.Kisame shrugged.**_ " Maybe..."_

**Kakuzu looked at the door and thought of what would happen if he opened it.**_ " Let's just leave him alone. "_


End file.
